ABSTRACT. Ultra-microfluorometric techniques were adapted to follow several compounds related to energy metabolism through the developmental cycle of Dictyostelium discoideum. Each compound (ATP, trehalose, glucose, and ammonium ion) was found to be present in stalk and/or spore cells. The accumulation of NH4 ion was interpreted as an indication of protein degradation, a source of energy in this organism. During the early stages of differentiation NH4 ion was localized only in prestalk cells. However, it accumulated in spore cells during culmination such that levels were comparable in the two cell types by the end of development. Trehalose, an energy source for germinating spores, was found in both cell types but was preferentially degraded in stalk cells late in development. Glucose, the degradation product of trehalose, was localized in prestalk cells and varied inversely with trehalose levels. ATP was not localized in a specific cell type during development. However, ATP declined in stalk cells at an earlier stage of development.